A Night To Remember
by ThatBlondeALB
Summary: Clary hates going out clubbing and only does it because her best friend drags her to it. Every time it ends great for Isabelle, but horrible for Clary. But this time, it might not end up being so bad...ONESHOT


**A/N I have been thinking about this idea for a while and lately I've been wanting to write a little more, so I thought** _ **why not?**_ **I'm in the midst of writing** _ **Things Aren't Always Perfect,**_ **but I have time since it's a three day weekend and I updated early.**

 **Having said that, I present to you my first one shot!**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER:ALL RIGHTS TO** _ **THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS**_ **BELONG TO THE MARVELOUS CASSANDRA CLARE**

Clary didn't even know why she was here.

Of course, there was the fact that almost every weekend, her best friend, Isabelle Lightwood, would drag her out to a club called Pandemonium to get boys. Except Clary never got together with anyone and Isabelle only went so she could see Simon Lewis-her secret boyfriend.

Every time, the tall, raven haired girl would either beg or guilt Clary into going because she never wanted to go alone, but would just ditch her in the middle of the night. That was of course _after_ she forced her into some kind of dress and slapped makeup on her face. She would just end up alone at the bar, waiting for her friend to stumble to her with her dress on backwards to call a cab.

And that was how she ended up in a seat at the bar with a coca cola as her only company.

Clary Fray did not drink alcohol. Ever. In fact, she blanched at the smell or sight of it. When she was twelve years old, she was staying at Isabelle's house while her family went to pick up her brother from his friend's house. Instead of her parents picking her up, Clary was greeted by solemn police officers telling her that her parents were killed by a drunk driver. The Lightwoods took her in, but she hasn't been the same since.

Maybe she was alone because she was never outgoing enough to go dance with someone. Maybe it was because she had only had one boyfriend in her 22 years of life. Maybe it was because she thought she deserved someone better than someone at some club.

Or maybe it was because Clary had a huge crush on Sebastian Verlac.

He was the one who comforted her when the rest of the Fray's died because he lost his best friend that day too. They both found amenity in each other's loss. Ever since then, Clary started developing a crush that carried forth until now.

Either way, she never found much pleasure going to these types of events.

Someone slid into the empty seat next to her. Clary turned to see who it was, but the person spoke first which immediately indicated who it was. "Get the lady a nice drink will ya? Oh and give us a few shots too."

"Um no thanks," Clary hurriedly told the bartender, "I'll just take a water please." Pushing her empty glass away from her, she turned to take Sebastian in. He was in a white tank top with black denim jeans, his disheveled black hair pushed back away from his face with sweat.

"Aw c'mon, lighten up." He nudged her in the shoulder.

Her stomach dropped and she felt embarrassed. Sebastian of all people should understand why she didn't want to do anything, but when she looked at him in exasperation, he just shrugged and downed a shot.

"Let's goo dance, Cllllary." By the smell of his breath and the slur of his voice, it wasn't hard to tell he had been drinking all night.

That didn't stop the butterflies from fluttering in her stomach as she grabbed his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. What if tonight was the night she finally found someone to love her? "Show me your moves, Verlac."

The music flowed through her as Clary allowed herself to relax against the lean chest of Sebastian. They were dancing for what seemed like hours when all of the sudden he was getting very close to her.

The next thing Clary knew was she was pushed up against one of the walls by the private rooms. He was kissing her lips, neck, collarbone. Everything was happening so fast when all of the sudden, Sebastian's hands started creeping to an area that she didn't want them to be.

Sex was a big thing for Clary and she didn't want some guy-even if it was her crush-to do it with her without love and just lust. It was just the alcohol doing it.

She constantly pushed him away until finally he got tired of fighting her. "Whaat the hell! This is the onlly chance you will everr get to have sooomeone love you or even like you. You are gooing to live alone fooorever." With that, Sebastian went to the next person he could find to start grinding up against.

Feeling very violated, Clary hugged her elbows to keep herself from crying and stumbled out of Pandemonium. It was misting outside as she sat down on one of the benches right out the door. Taxies rushed past in what seemed like slow motion while tears leaked from her eyes and down her face.

All she wanted was to be loved for who she was. She wanted to cuddle and feel like she meant something to someone more than just a one night stand.

Sobs came from her, but Clary just stifled them with her hands. A freezing numbness took over to stop the crying and she leaned her head back with a sigh. Sebastian was right. No one could want a short redhead with a temper who has little to no experience.

Only then did she realize that her short black dress that ends just under her butt (Izzy's picking) did nothing to keep warmth in the cold, fall night weather.

Someone on the other bench a few feet away chuckled without humor. The man was in a shadow so she could only make out shiny, golden hair and aureate eyes that shone through the dark like a beacon. His clothes appeared to be black with a leather jacket. "What's wrong? Couldn't find a guy to keep you warm?"

Clary glared at the person the best she could to look menacing. "Not that it's any of your business, but I don't have a belt to keep notches on. I actually care about feelings and not just sex." She spit out the last word as if it was poison on her tongue.

"Good to know you aren't just one of those bimbos looking for a fun night. Although your dress may say otherwise."

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "My friend made me wear it." Clary started rubbing at her makeup. "It's stupid, I know. I just want one freaking night where I'm not leered at as a piece of meat and treated like someone with emotions. I get that I won't find it at a club, but I don't know where else to go or do. No one fancies a girl like me. I feel so lonely." She laughed and dropped her head into her hands. "And now I'm spilling out all of my problems to some stranger who doesn't give a crap."

There was a cold silence that passed between them as Clary's shivering continued to get worse.

Finally, footsteps started and came closer to where she was sitting. A jacket was draped over her and a warm object sat next to her. Clary got a better look at the person she had been talking. She was struck at how good looking he was. Far more than Sebastian or any model she had seen on T.V. or magazines. His skin was gold too. The bone structure of him was perfect and his body was in top shape.

"T-thanks." The small girl pulled the coat around herself tighter, not caring it was a complete stranger's.

"I'm sorry for judging you really quickly like that. Truth is most people think that _I'm_ some huge player who just wants to break girls hearts. For three months, me and this girl have been dating, and some suspicions of her cheating have risen, so I guess it wasn't too big of a shock to find her here making out with some guy. It still hurts a little though." He ran a hand through his golden locks. "There. Now you know about me to make it less awkward," the guy smiled a warm smile.

He held out his hand, "I'm Jace."

"Clary," she shook his hand. Clary couldn't help the shy smile that crept onto her face.

"Well Clary, I think that any guy would be lucky to have you. You are pretty cute." Jace booped her nose. "And even shivering, you look beautiful. If it's just one night of comfort you want," He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, "then one night you shall get."

Clary pulled her legs under her and rested her head on his shoulder. It was very odd, the fact that two complete strangers were cuddling together, but she really liked it. It felt right. They were both extremely comfortable on a wooden bench, squished together for warmth and reassurance, and they had never been happier.

When Isabelle Lightwood walked out of the party around one thirty in the morning, she couldn't resist the grin that made it's way onto her face. She was so happy that Clary had found someone to share the night with and judging by their looks of delightment on their sleeping faces, it had been an awesome one.

Izzy didn't want to wake them up. She owed a bunch to Clary for always coming with her to see Simon, she might as well wait for them to wake up. There she sat for three hours, guarding them from the terrible people of the city, until the man woke up.

Carefully, as to not disturb Clary's restful slumber, he put his jacket back around her from the falling position it had been before. He brought out a paper from his pockets and started writing on it.

When he was done, the man walked over to Isabelle and told her to give it to Clary when she gets home. Then he went down the street.

She respected their privacy and waited till Clary awoke and they called a cab home.

After they got home, Izzy gave her the paper. She unfolded it and her eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day. Clary grabbed her phone, did something, dropped the paper and ran to her room half sighing, half laughing in happiness.

Isabelle went to see what the paper said:

 _Hope to talk to you soon. 555-438-7338 ~Jace_

 **Yeah so sorry if that was short, I didn't really know what else to add. Again, it probably sucks, it is my first one shot.**

 **But...**

 **I really hope you guys liked it!**

 **Thank you for reading, it means a lot to me!**

 **Keep being the amazing person you are!**

 **~ALB**


End file.
